


Go With Me?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [40]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I’ll go in as long you hold my hand
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 19





	Go With Me?

“I don’t want to go in.”

Aelin stuffed another mouthful of cotton candy in her mouth feeling like she had said those words a million times in the past half hour. They were all out at the Samhain festival, the eating and drinking done with but Aelin was still on her second dessert.

“By why not?” Rowan urged leaning on the wooden table with his elbows.

Aelin sighed. It was just the two of them at the table, everyone else was in line for the haunted house. She glanced over to where they stood, laughing and riling each other up as they got closer to the front. Joining them was what Rowan was trying to convince her to do.

“Everyone else is going in,” Rowan said.

“Are you 15 giving into peer pressure?” Aelin countered.

Rowan grinned. “Are you 5 and frightened of a little scare?”

Aelin glared at him. “I told you, I don’t like to be surprised. I like to be the one giving surprises.”

“Don’t we all know,” Rowan said with an air of long suffering. “But it will be fun. If you come in I promise I will buy you a toffee apple so you can rot your teeth some more.”

Aelin was silent as she just ate more of her current tooth rotting treat. She definitely wasn’t below taking bribes. Rowan was looking at her with a hopeful expression, a charming little smirk on his face. Aelin hated when he looked at her like that, because he more often than not got his way when he looked at her like that. Damn his handsome face.

Rowan lent closer. “Go with me?”

“Fine,” Aelin said finally and that smirk of his turned into a grin. “But there’s one condition.”

“Anything,” Rowan said, already getting up from his seat.

“I’ll go in as long you hold my hand.”

Rowan grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I promise I won’t let go, Fireheart.”


End file.
